


Out after dark.

by Gigi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn knew better then to be out side at night by herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out after dark.

Dawn knew that there was someone out there, hunting her, chasing her, it had chased her into this maze of trees a hour ago. She was scared, shivering, breathing hard, still she kept going because she had too. She wanted to scream, to let go of all her fear but she knew that screaming just meant that it would find her sooner. Screaming was pointless. So very useless right now. She needed to be fast, quiet and fast, need to keep going even if her feet ached in her shoes.

Her sister's words traced back into her mind, screaming at her, taunting her with every rule that Buffy ever made. They were important, they were what will keep her alive. Above her birds screamed from the nests because they knew what was coming. A darkness that would shallow them up whole and than her, eat everything living in it's path.

Dawn never felt such coldness than when it had turn it's eyes upon her. She should not have been out after dark, never alone, never go out alone at night. That was the first rule, the holiest of rules. Yet she still lingered at her friend's house doing useless things when she should have been worried about her life.

Oh, how she wanted to live, she pushed her burning muscles all the more faster trying to see through the dark trees. If only the moon would break free of what ever cloud was holding it back let there be some more light.. She knew better than that if she could see so could it.

She wanted her sister, she wanted Buffy to save her again. Buffy was always there, always ready to step in and to fight her battles. To kill the monsters that would harm her, rather they were human monsters or merely demons.

She tripped, not sure over what, a root, a rock, or maybe just her legs too weak to carry her much further, she trip and let out a small cry of pure pain and fear. She didn't know how far behind the darkness was. How much time she had to pull herself up off the ground. The truth of the matter was that she didn't have enough time to sit there and wonder is the reason she pull herself up, reach up and use the nearest tree to yank herself back on her feet.

She was up again, hurting more, but still alive, still able to run and she had to keep running. Moving, living, breathing. Just until she made it back out of the dark woods, until she made it home, where her family will be waiting.

'Don't look back.. don't look back... don't look back..' Bounced around in her head so many times that she found herself whispering it, running again, limping just sightly, maybe going slower. She hoped not. The smell of mud clinging to her skin like a lie. Because it was sweet and spoke of more innocent things than were happening. It reminded her of Tara, bright and shinning, taking her mind to Willow and than to Xander.

What would they say if they knew she broke the rules? They will be so mad. She hated making them mad and also lived for it. She was a teenager that was what she was suppose to do. But she was going to live to see their reactions. Sweat beading over skin, wet and cool, her lungs forcing air as she came on to the pavement.

Hard.

Too hard, it hurt, losing the soft ground under her feet. She really was limping, she knew if she thought about it too hard she would fall again and who knew how far it was behind her. “Don't look back.. don't look back.. Don't Look Back..” She didn't notice the black car as it pulled up almost hitting her. The driver's skills and the car's very good brakes the only thing that saved her. She did hear the gun shot, loud and ringing in her ears as she hit hard on a chest, a male chest. Fear gripped her. So did he.

She screamed, kicked, pulled, bit, everything to get the man to let go. She had to get away, she had to keep running, didn't he know what was chasing her? Didn't know it wasn't safe to be out at night. Everyone in Sunnydale knew that, even if they weren't sure to why.

“Whoa..whoa.. hey.. come on you're safe.. I'm not going to hurt you..” His voice was soothing, she looked up into his face. His human face, but she had been fooled before, things could look human. She moved to strike again, just how her sister taught her (How she wanted Buffy!) when another man called out behind her.

“Dean a little help here man!” The man pushed her behind him and went racing towards the other man. She landed on her knees. She wasn't sure if meant to be so rough, or if it was just because she had been so tired from the running. She heard the fighting, gun shots, screams and swearing. When she looked over her shoulder, because she couldn't stand it no more the two men were standing over the monster, it looked dead.

They won.

Dawn let tears come only because she had so much fear inside of her, so much that wanted to come out while she was running but she couldn't let it. Her sister wasn't the only hero, no there were others that fought the demons that lurked in the night. It seemed so odd, like it was breaking apart her childhood hero. It also give her hope that her sister wasn't ever going to have to fight alone. Dawn worried about this sometime. Breathing was still painful, it was painful when the taller man helped her to feet. Her body shaking, blood still pumping so hard through her veins.

“Sammy is she alright?” Sammy and Dean. She'd remember their names, she'd remember them so that she could tell everyone.

Her voice shock as she answered Dean not letting Sammy talk for her, “I'm fine.” She would be it. She had to be. She was alive, that was all that was important. There now were rules that she had to remember. Next time she'd go by the rules. Because there will be a next time and there might not be anyone there to save her.

-fin


End file.
